


A Mistake in Time

by Nerdzone6



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: A Titan from dimension x was meant to go back in time instead, Kidflashes machine was broken sending him to a different dimension entirely, now this titan has to figure out how to complete his mission.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any DC properties.

This is set after season 3, except I kept Geo-Force on the Justice Leagues' side.

The Unexpected Visitor.

(Watch Tower, 8:00 AM)

"Robin, WonderGirl, and Orphan are Alpha. Beastboy, Kid Flash, and Blue Beattle are Beta; and Geo-Force, Halo, and Forager are Omega"

Mrs. Martian read off the teams. It was a typical day at the Watch Tower and everything had been going smoothly for weeks.

Lex Luther stepped down from the UN thanks to the combined efforts of Batman and co and Mrs. Martian. His replacement was Troia of Themyscira. In the eyes of the Justice League and Young Justice, it was a huge win; and Wonderwoman couldn't have been more proud of her sister.

The Light had been quiet so far, but the heroes weren't fooled. They knew it would be just a matter of time before they reared their ugly heads again.

The team was ready of course, but in the meantime, they were keeping themselves busy with cleaning up Luther's mess. When Troia took Luther's place the first thing she did was give control back to the Justice League; therefore, granting them permission to take on missions again in previously banned countries.

It was what they were currently working on when the alarm suddenly went off.

"Everyone on guard!" Mrs. Martian yelled. The young heroes took their places, making sure everyone's back was covered.

"Attention unknown energy impulse detected," The computer announced.

Robin, Beastboy, and Kid Flash were hit with a sudden case of deja vu, remembering when Impulse (now Kid Flash) first arrived. They didn't have long to lament, though, as a huge pod landed in the center of the Watchbay.

No one moved, readying themselves for an attack. Suddenly, the door of the pod opened and a young man, who looked similar to Beastboy stepped out. The young man took in the heroes, a look of surprise took his face before suddenly turning annoyed.

The young man opened his mouth, " Who the hell are you guys, and why are you in the Justice League's Tower?" he asked.

(Bludhaven, 9:00 AM)

Nightwings pov

The morning had been a relatively peaceful one, Richard had even gotten to sit down and have breakfast with Barbara, but then his cell phone had ringed. When he answered it, he had honestly been expecting to hear that the team had located new Meta-humans.

What he was not expecting was Mrs. Martian telling him that an unknown intruder had crashed the Watchtower claiming to be from a different dimension.

Richard was hit with a sudden sense of deja vu. This soundly to similar to when Impulse crashed through Mt. Justice.

"I'll be there in five make sure he doesn't escape," he told Mrs. Martian.

Richard quickly went and dressed in his Nightwing attire, then headed for the nearest boom tube, but not before promising Barbara he would tell her everything later.

The moment he stepped into the Watchbay, the first thing he saw was a young man who looked similar to Beastboy, the moment the boy noticed Nightwing, however, he paled and fainted.

Nightwing knew it was going to be a long day, so long for a peaceful day.

Thank you Aliqueen16 for editing and being a wonderful support system.


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own any DC properties.

Realization:

Nightwing moved to put cuffs on the strange teen when suddenly, he leaped up and quickly grabbed Nightwing by the neck using dark matter. The Outsiders and Young Justice ran to aid him but were prevented by a wall of black matter. Mrs. Martian tried using her psychic powers to control the stranger, but he retaliated by pushing his dark emotions onto her, punching her out of his mind.

Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and tried smashing his way through the wall, but the teen was prepared and formed animals out of his black magic and used them to immobilize the younger heroes. Once the teen was satisfied they were secure enough not to attack him he spoke

"Who the hell are you guys and why is there a cheap imitation of Nightwing and my father doing in the Justice Leagues watchtower?" he said angrily.

The Outsiders and Young Justice bristled. How dare this teen crash into their tower and then imply that they were the intruders. And, furthermore, what the hell did this kid mean by cheap imitations? As far as the team knew both Nightwing and Beast Boy weren't clones.

Mrs. Martian, seeing that she wouldn't be able to control him psychically, tried to talk him down.

"Sir please put Nightwing down, we mean you no harm," she said.

The teen turned to Mrs. Martian and raised an eyebrow at her, but put Nightwing down. He did not release him entirely though. Mrs. Martian saw this as a good sign and continued talking

"Look, we don't know who you are but you are in a restricted area. Maybe you've been sent here by mistake?" she asked.

The teen looked at her annoyed

"First of all, Martian, my name is Crow Logan; second of all, you bet your a** there's been a mistake; because you are in the Justice Jerks Tower, and last I checked they didn't let anyone younger than twenty join the league, so spill."

The heroes were taken aback by that statement. What did this stranger mean, the Justice League didn't allow anyone under the age of twenty to join, and how did he know that?

It was Kid Flash who decided to ask that question, despite the fact that he was currently being restrained by an Anaconda made out of black-mass.

"Dude what's your problem? Did the Justice League reject you or something?" he asked.

Crow laughed, " Nope, my team and I work with the Justice League, but we are two separate organizations; which is why I ask why you are in their tower," he said.

Beast Boy then piped up,

"If you're as close with the Leauge as you say you are, then you should be aware of Young Justice and the Outsiders," he said.

Crow looked at Beast Boy with an annoyed expression

" I don't know about Young Justice or these Outsiders, but where I come from there are only the Teen Titans and the League," he said.

Nightwing, who had been silently listening, was suddenly hit with a realization that maybe this teen possibly wasn't from their time or world. He decided he needed to confirm this and asked Crow a question.

"Crow what do you mean by Beast Boy and I being cheap imitations?" he asked.

Crow turned towards his prisoner,

" I meant that you both have to be fakes," he said.

Mrs. Martian seeing where Nightwing was going asked,

" And why is that?"

Crow's voice was dead serious as he answered her,

"Because they're dead," he said.

The heroes were shocked, Nightwing and Beast Boy dead? It couldn't be.

Nightwing had heard enough, he knew what Crow's problem was

" Crow I think you are in the wrong time," he said.

Crow went still, he looked into Nightwing's eyes, and his started glowing white as he read through Nightwing's memories. A moment later, they returned to normal. Crow released his hold on Nightwing and his shadows.

The young heroes were about to attack him, but Nightwing held his hand up stopping them. Crow looked bashful as he apologized to Nightwing.

Nightwing shook his head

"I think it would be better if you told us what happened starting from the beginning," he said.

Crow nodded and began his tale.


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics or any of there properties.

Explanations.

Crow stared across the room at the strangers in front of him wondering how it was best to explain the situation to them, he didn't want to tell them to much as he didn't fully trust them, and he was sure they didn't trust him. The young hero decided that going with a half-truth was the best.

He cleared his throat, "As I've told you, I'm Crow Logan. I'm the son of Titans Raven and Beastboy, I'm seventeen years old and one of the guardians of Paradise City, and I believe my friend's machine sent me to your world by mistake," he said.

When he finished his introduction, there were quite a few gasps in the room, mostly from Beastboy, who was shocked to hear this teen claim to be his son.

Beastboy voiced his shock quite loudly, "You can't be my son! We're practically the same age dude," he said.

Crow turned to the younger version of his father, "Technically, I'm your child but, at the same time not," he said.

Kidflashed stepped in then, "How is that possible? I know you can time travel because I've done it myself but, I've never heard of being able to travel to a different world entirely," he said.

Crow smirked over at the speedster, "Why am I not surprised to hear that from you? Every speedster I know is obsessed with time travel," he said.

Kid Flash gave him a surprised look, "You know another speedster," he asked. Crow ignored him and turned to Nightwing, "I can prove what I'm saying is true by taking a DNA test," he said.

Nightwing and Mrs. Martian were surprised that he was willing to give his DNA, but none the less agreed to it. Nightwing pulled out a test from his utility belt and swabbed Crow's mouth he then went over to the computers and scanned the test.

The results came back moments later, showing a partial match to Beastboy and an unknown female. Crow smirked over at the shapeshifter laughing a little at his face, "I told you I was telling the truth," he said.

Nightwing rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish chuckle, "Sorry about the confusion earlier, but we can never be too careful in our line of work," he said.

Crow nodded in understanding, remembering how paranoid most of his team had been. Nightstar and Robin had been the worst being suspicious of everyone; you couldn't even get past the front door of the tower without a background check.

Crow was pulled from his thoughts by Nightwing clearing his throat, "Now that your identity has been confirmed, why don't you tell us a little more about your self," he said. Crow gave him an annoyed look, "I told you everything you need to know right now. The only other thing you need to know is that I'm a good guy," he said.

Nightwing sighed, knowing that the kid probably wasn't comfortable yet discussing what happened with them, "Ok, then, I'll have to call the league to discuss living arrangements," he said. Crow shrugged, "Fine by me," he said.

Nightwing nodded, "Just so you know though Batman is going to want more than that flimsy story you gave us," he said.

Crow smirked, "I expect nothing less from the big bad Bat, but just so we're clear I'm not afraid of Batman," he said.

Everyone's eyes widened not expecting that; I mean how could you not be afraid of Batman?

Nightwing stared at him a moment before walking off to call the League things were defiantly about to get interesting.

Author's note: Please Review.


	4. Meeting the League

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics:

Meeting the League:

Nightwing didn't waste time sending a message out to the league informing them they all needed to come to the watchtower, he then sent the same message to the rest of Young Justice and the Outsiders.

It did not take long for him to receive a response; Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman, Black Lightning, and Martian Man Hunter arrived immediately responding to the alarm. They were followed by Aquaman, Tigress, Superboy, Terra, Cyborg, Static Shock, Zatanna, and Rocket. The next leaguers to arrive were; Batwoman, Elasticman, Black Canary, Katana, Red Tornado, Flash, Dr. Fate, and Green Arrow. A minute after they arrived Icon, the Hawks, the Green Lanterns Spoiler, Arrowete, and Thirteen showed up.

Once everyone was there, Nightwing quickly brought them up to par with the situation. To say the league and the team were surprised to hear that they had a dimension hopper on their hands was an understatement.

Black Lightning being the new leader of the league, took it upon himself to question the newcomer, he looked Crow over with a critical eye, taking in the young lads appearance and could see the resemblance to Beastboy. Despite the evidence, he didn't completely, trust the boy; having been betrayed by a certain Doctor last year had left him with trust issues.

Crow looked over at the league members with boredom; he had anticipated the JL to put on a show of force in an attempt to intimidate him. He had worked with the league from his world a handful of times, and every time things got tough, they used the same strategy of showing their numbers as an intimidation tactic. It was a tactic that he and the other Titans found to be strangely effective.

The young titan watched as Black Lightning came over this mildly surprised him since he was expecting Batman to be the one to interrogate him. The older hero cleared his throat as he got ready to speak, "So, Nightwing tells us your a time traveler," he said.

"Dimension Hopper," Crow corrects him.

Black Lightning nods, "Right anyway, I would like to ask you some questions," he said.

Crow nods, signaling for him to go ahead.

Lightning doesn't waste time asking his questions, "Where are you from exactly, who do you work for, how do we know we can trust you," he asked.

Crow raised his hand to silence him, "My name is Crow Logan, I'm seventeen years old and a member of the Teen Titans, which is a separate organization from the Justice League. My colleague, KidFlash's machine, sent me here by mistake," he said.

Nightwing interjected then, "You've already told us this we want more details please," he said.

The young hero rolled his eyes, "Fine! The Teen Titans work in Paradise City; which, is anything but a paradise. My team consists of Nightstar, Red Hood, Aquagirl, Kid Flash, and Robin. All of my team except for Robin are descendants of the original Titans," he said.

Mrs. Martian gave him a confused look, "What do you mean by being descendants?" she said.

Crow gave her a smug look, " In my world, Nightwing, KidFlash who later became known as just Flash, Red Arrow and Aqualad all had daughters. Robin and I are the only boys on the team," he said.

The team and Justice League were surprised; however, hearing that Crow's team consisted mainly of girls interested the women leaguers.

Wonderwoman was about to ask about that but was interrupted by Nightwing, who registered what Crow had said, " What! I have a daughter," he said.

Crow looked over at him amused, "Yes, Nightstar is her name, and she's the leader of our team," he said.

Nightwing didn't say anything else, he was too shocked to say anything else, but Black Lighting wasn't.

"What a minute, you said your team is independent of the Justice League, so if the League doesn't run you, who does," he asked.

Crow looked at him like he was dumb, "We run ourselves," he said.

Black lighting looked mad when he spoke again, "So you're saying you're allowed to do whatever you want without any adults looking after you," he said.

Crow was confused as he answered him, "Um, yes? We have an agreement with the Justice League that they won't bother us if we won't bother them," he said.

Black Lightning looked angry again, "I don't believe this. Why on earth would the Justice League make such an agreement; especially, when members of the Titans are their partners," he said, practically shouting.

Crow was confused now, "Um, the Justice League severed ties with their former sidekicks if that's what you're talking about," he said.

The Justice League was shocked! None of them could believe that their other selves could be so cruel or irresponsible; they wanted to confront their other-selves and demand to know what they were thinking. The original Young Justice members shared a look of surprise not able to believe their mentors fired their other-dimensional selves.

Aquaman was the first to calm down and decided to ask a question, " So what did we do after being fired," he asked.

Crow turned to him, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. In my world, a man named Garth became Aqualad. To answer your question, however, Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad formed the Teen Titans a crime-fighting organization separate from the Justice League," he said.

Kalder was surprised to hear that Garth had ended up becoming Aqualad in another world.

Batman decided to ask the next question one he kinda dreaded to hear, " So are your parents retired?" he said.

Crow sighed, looking tired, " No, the original titans are all dead," he said.

Batman looked pained at that answer, knowing that meant Nightwing was dead even if it was in another dimension.

Flash decided he needed to change the subject for now, "So how old was Nighstar when she became leader," he asked.

Crow looked at him funny, not expecting the change in subject, "Um, thirteen," he said.

"WHAT!"

To be continued.


	5. Illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Illusions:

"WHAT!"

The team was in an uproar with the news that Nightwing's daughter had been leading a team of heroes since she was thirteen. The notion was ridiculous to them since they hadn't let Nightwing then Robin lead the team due to being the same age.

Crow rolled his eyes, annoyed by these people who were they to judge Nightstar's leadership skills based on her age.

Aquaman spoke up, "If I may inquire, why did you allow someone so young to lead a team of heroes? The situations you must have gone through must have been dangerous," he said.

Crow gave him an indifferent look as he answered him, " Nightstar was trained by her parents, two of the strongest Titans in our world. Nightwing, the former protege of Batman, and Starfire, the princess Tamaran; furthermore, she was also trained by Batman. I'd say that makes her more than qualified for the job," he said.

Wonder Woman spoke up, "I don't care who trained her that does not change the fact that she was a child!" she said.

Crow shrugged, "I don't care what you think, but if it makes you feel any better, Nightstar was supposed to start leading the team at eight, but something happened which prevented that from happening," he said.

"what the hell," everyone thought.

Martian Manhunter decided to interject before things became more heated, "I'm sorry young man, but it's just my colleagues, and I find what you're saying hard to believe. Perhaps, you would allow me to search your memories to confirm what you're saying," he said.

Crow looked at him, "I can do better than that; how about I show you some of my memories," he said, not wanting the Martian in his head.

Batman spoke then, "I'm all for you showing your memories, but how will we know you won't project fake memories," he said.

Crow sighed, "Fine, I'll allow the Martian partial access to my memories, but only to prove to you that I'm not lying," he said.

Batman nodded, "That will be sufficient," he said.

"Then let's get on with it," Crow snapped.

Martian Manhunter nodded and then connected the psychic link causing Crow to feel a foreign force enter his head. Martian Manhunter gave Crow a nod, "Alright, Crow, you are good to go," he said.

The Titan nodded, closing his eyes so he could concentrate; a moment later, the entire Justice and Young Leagues were staring at what appeared to be a large living room. The living room was decorated nicely; the walls were Grey, the floors hardwood, and in the center of the room was a large couch centered in front of a large entertainment system.

Crow's eyes looked sadly at the room for a moment before he spoke up, "What you're looking at is the inside of the Titans Tower," he said.

Everyone stared in awe at the place, but their attention was quickly diverted when they heard voices coming near them; the teams turned and watched in amazement as two teen girls walked into the room.

"Crow? Crow, where are you," a girl with long red-orange hair and blue eyes said.

"He's probably hiding from you Lian," a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes said.

The Arrow clan's eyes widened in shock at the newly identified Lian; the girl looked exactly like Roy.

The illusion of Lian looked at the other girl in annoyance, "I only paralyzed him one time Tula, he needs to get over it," she said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

The illusion of Tula chuckled, " You can't just expect him to get over something like that in a month," she said.

Lian rolled her eyes, "Whatever, he's probably out with Iris," she said.

The scene changed then to a decently sized laboratory where a girl with short red hair with pink bangs and green eyes stood working on a project of some sort. The sight of the girl made Artemis's heart skip a beat as well as few other members of the league, the reason being she looked just like the late Wally West.

Everyone watched in fascination as Tula and Lian walked into the lab making the other girl look up from her work, "I don't know where he is," she said.

Lian gave Iris an exasperated expression, "Oh come on Iris I'm not going to hurt him," she said.

Iris rolled her eyes, "The last time you said that the poor guy ended up paralyzed for a week," she said.

Lian huffed, "How many times must I say that it was an accident," she said.

Iris chuckled, "Yeah, whatever you say, have you checked with Mar'i yet because he's probably with her," she said.

At the mention of Nightstar, the Bat clan leaned in excited to finally see what Nightwings daughter looked like.

Tula raised an amused eyebrow, "I thought you said you didn't know where he's at," she said.

Iris smirked, "I don't. It's an educated guess," she said.

The scene changed again, this time showing Crow with two other people in what appeared to be a garden. To everyone's surprise, they saw a tall boy dressed in a Robin costume; the Bat Clan's eyes widened as they took in his facial features; which looked suspiciously similar to Batman's.

Everyone's eyes turned to the person standing next to Robin, but when their eyes landed on the female, their jaws hit the floor.

The girl had to be the most magnificent creature they had ever seen; the girl had long black hair with violet highlights, her eyes were the purest blue, her skin was a shade darker than her fathers, and her lips were plump. Some of the younger heroes noted she had a nice size chest making some of the girls jealous.

"Holy Smokes! Nightwing's daughter is a total babe," some of the boys thought. Nightwing, on the other hand, was thinking something else entirely.

" That's my baby? How could I possibly have created something so perfect," he wondered.

Nightwing was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a flash of Yellow and Red speed into the garden causing the three other Titans to turn around. Mar'i looked at Iris curiously, "What's wrong Iris," she asked in a rather pretty but concerned tone.

Iris raised her hands, "I just wanted to warn Crow that Lian and Tula are looking for you. I didn't give them your exact location, but they're on their way here," she said.

Crow in the memory paled a little, "Thank's Iris, you're a real pal," he said before turning into a raven and flying away just as Tula and Lian entered the garden.

Lian gave Iris an incredulous look, "Iris you traitor! I trusted you. Crow Logan, you get back here," she shouted after him making the other Titans laughing on the ground.

The memory came to an end and the team found themselves back in the watchtower, Crow turned to them and went, "Believe me now?" he said.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter; if you have any questions or suggestions I'd love to hear them. I would like to mention something a reviewer asked about; I know Iris has a twin brother named Jay, he'll be mentioned later in the story. All I can say right now is that he is part of the reason Crow went back in time.


	6. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Trust

A week had gone by since Crow had arrived and, the Team still knew little about him. Crow's blatant distrust frustrated the League and Team, not use to not being immediately trusted by a fellow hero. Batman didn't count because he was Batman.

Black Lightning, being the current leader of both the Justice League and Young Justice, desperately wanted the lone Titan to open up to them. He just wasn't sure how to go about getting him to do that.

The older hero had thought long and hard about different ways of reaching out but had fallen short. It would work out, however, that Crow himself would extend the olive branch that very day, and it was all thanks to Lex Luthor.

Outsiders Flat:

Black Lightning walked into the Outsiders Hangout, where he saw Crow sitting on the couch watching Television. A few feet away the other Outsiders were standing in a circle watching the newcomer with what he could only describe as suspicious gazes.

Jeff felt his shoulders slump. He had been hoping to find the teens getting along. instead, It seemed they still didn't trust each other, or in Crow's case, it would seem he wanted to ignore the younger hero's presence entirely.

It appeared it would be up to him to connect with Crow.

Sighing in resignation, he made his way over to where the young lad was sitting, "Hey Crow, how are you holding up," he asked.

Crow glanced behind him acknowledging Jeff's presence, "I'm doing alright Sir, how about you," he said.

Jeff smiled seeing this as a good sign, "Please call me Jeff, Sir is way too formal. I'm doing alright," he said.

Crow nodded and then turned back to the television, Jeff though saw this as his chance to reach out to the lad, "So anything good on," he asked.

Crow looked at Jeff again," Actually, yes. The news is talking about Luthor's upcoming court case," he said.

Jeff smirked, "Aww yes Luthor, you know the team helped bust him earlier this year," he said.

Crow looked impressed, "I'm sure getting Luthor to out himself wasn't a simple task," he said.

Beast Boy who had been silently listing in on the conversation spoke up, " It sure wasn't. It took three teams to bring him down. If I may say though, you sound like you've dealt with Luthor before also," he said.

Crow looked over at him, his eyes glazing over a moment before snapping out of it, "Yeah, my team and I weren't too fond of him. Nightstar especially hated him, and she took every opportunity she had to make his life hell," he said.

Cassie's eyes lit up when she heard him mention Nightstar. Ever since Crow had shown them his memory of his team, she had been interested in learning more about them, especially Nightstar who seemed like a total badass, not to mention she was a member of Tim's family. Technically, anyway.

Cassie saw this as her chance, "So Crow, why doesn't Nightstar like Luthor? I mean besides the fact that he's a total asshole," she said.

Crow laughed, "Well besides the fact that he's the world's biggest asshole, Nightstar despised him for causing the Joker to kiss her," he said.

The Team Froze not expecting that, and eww that poor girl. Cassie made a mental note to tell Tim when she got home.

Static Shock never one to hide his emotions chimed in, "Ok, one that's messed up, and Two how did that happen," he asked.

Crow looked excited as he looked over at Static, "Okay so what happened was this, Luthor decided to work with the Joker, I know crazy! Anyway, Joker kidnapped Nightstar in her civilian form right before she became the leader of the Titans, he didn't know it was her. As I was saying, Luthor shows up at the abandoned warehouse where Joker's keeping her, and while he's there he trips and pushes Joker onto Nighstar. Which led to Joker kissing her," he said.

Halo chimed in then, "Oh! That's awful," she said.

Crow nodded walking over to them, "Oh Nightstar was pissed, and I heard from Robin later that she almost castrated both Luthor and Joker," he said.

Cassie looked sick, "In her defense, I would do the same thing," she said.

Tara chimed in, "Me too," she said.

Halo chimed in, "I think I would too," she said.

Kid Flashed chimed in, "I think we can all agree that if Luthor or anyone caused Joker to kiss us, we'd castrate them," he said, causing Crow and the Team to burst out laughing.

Jeff smiled from his spot on the couch, maybe things would work out after all.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Cracks

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Cracks:

Gateway City:

"Tim, you're never going to believe what Crow revealed today," Cassie Sandsmark said.

The young blonde was sitting on her bed clutching her cell phone against her ear doing what she loved best, talking to her boyfriend, Tim Drake.

Tim who lived in Gotham was in his room sitting at his desk listing to his girlfriends' excited chattering. He always loved hearing from the blonde. "Oh, what did he say," he asked.

Cassie's voice got an octave higher, "He revealed something about Mar'i that you're not going to believe," she said.

At the mention of his outer dimensional niece, Tim straightened up a little now genuinely curious, "What?! What did Crow say about Mar'i," he said.

Cassie's tone changed to one of disgust, "He said that the Joker…

Tim stop breathing at the mention of the Joker before anger took over him, "The Joker! What did that psycho do to my niece," he said?

Cassie huffed in annoyance, "Don't interrupt me, Tim! Anyway as I was saying Crow said the Joker kissed her," she said.

Tim was silent for a moment trying to process what his girlfriend had just said, and Ewww his poor niece! He made a note to tell the rest of the Bat clan win he got off the phone. Cassie's voice brought his attention back to the phone call, "Tim? Tim are you still there," she said.

Tim swallowed, "I'm here! I just… Oh my god, that poor girl," he said.

Cassie nodded, "I know! But wait, theirs more," she said.

Tim stiffened, "What? He didn't? Cassie, please tell me the Joker didn't do what I think he did," he said.

Cassie realizing her mistake quickly reassured him it was nothing like that, "No! Nothing like that. What I was going to say was that it was Luthor's fault," she said.

Tim let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding before his browl crunched up, "How is Luthor involved," he said.

Cassie answered him "That's what you're never going to believe, Tim! Crow said that Lex Luthor and Joker were working together, Luthor and Joker! Can you believe it," she said?

Tim let out a gasp, "What? That doesn't even make sense," he said.

Cassie hummed in agreement, "I know, that's what I thought," she said.

Tim let out a sigh of frustration, "So how did Luthor cause Joker to kiss my niece," he asked?

Cassie got excited again, "He said Luthor tripped and pushed Joker on to Mar'i," she said.

Tim winced, "Yikes!" he said.

Cassie laughed, "Yeah, but Crow also said that Robin had to stop Mar'i from castrating the both of them," she said.

Tim smiled, "Now I would have paid to see that," he said.

Cassie laughed, "Me too," she said.

Tim smiled, "So besides learning about the horror Mar'i went through, what else has been going on," he asked?

Cassie quickly went into detail about what the Outsiders were doing and the two love birds talked for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile:

Crow stared at the computer screen with an angry expression; he had gotten permission from Lightning to use the league computer to check something, and his hunch had turned out to be spot on.

Robert Dune existed here as well and was living nearly an identical life here as he had in Crow's world.

The Titan wondered if this Dune had a fetish for young girls like the one back in his homeworld; he hoped not but he would be keeping an eye on him. Mari's blooded face flashed in his mind, causing his fist to ball up, he would get Dune one way or another.

Author's note: There you have it folks chapter 7, stay tuned for more.


	8. Inquiries

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Inquires:

Gotham City: Wayne Enterprise's

Jeff Pierce walked into Bruce Wayne's office; as he had an important matter to discuss with the man.

The relationship between the two men had drastically improved over the last year, as Batman had opened up to him and explained his goal with the man. It helped Jeff see that Batman knew what he was doing, and although he didn't always agree with how the man achieved his goals, he could respect him for it.

Bruce Wayne rose from his seat, "Hello Mr. Pierce, what brings you here," he asked?

eff smiled, knowing Bruce was just putting on a show so no one would get suspicious, "Good to see you too Mr. Wayne, I'm here because I have a few questions about our new project," he said.

Bruce smiled, "Of course Mr. Pierce," he said, turning to his secretary, "Mrs. Sparrow, will you please leave us," he said.

The secretary nodded, "Of course Mr. Wayne," she said, she left shutting the door behind her.

Once she left, Bruce signaled for Jeff to take a seat, "So Jeff, what can I do for you," he asked?

Jeff pulled out his iPhone and brought up a picture, "I'm here because I wanted to ask you if you're familiar with a Robert Dune," he asked, showing Bruce a picture of a middle-aged man. The man was unremarkable looking with short brown hair and glasses.

Bruce shook his head, "I've never heard of him, why," he asked?

Jeff sighed, "I let Crow use one of our computers and after he was done, I checked his search history; he only searched one thing, and it was this guy," he said.

Bruce looked like he was thinking, "It could be he was checking to see if any of his friends from this universe existed here," he said.

Jeff nodded, "I thought that too, but if that was the case, why is he the only one," he said?

Bruce nodded, "Hmm, you have a point. Would you like me to investigate it," he asked?

Jeff shrugged, "If it's not too much trouble, I know how busy you are," he said.

Bruce waved a hand in the air, "I think I can find the time. If this Dune is a potential threat it's better to be aware than to be blindsided," he said.

Jeff stood, "Alright then, in the meantime, I'll continue to keep a close eye on our guest," he said.

Bruce also stood, "Sounds good, I'll let you know what I find," he said.

Jeff turned to walk away, but before he left he looked at Bruce, "I sure hope Dune is just a friend and not an enemy," he said. Bruce nodded, "If he is an enemy, we'll act," he said.

Jeff nodded, "Agreed," he said.

Author's note: Here's chapter eight of A Mistake In Time, I hope you enjoy folks.


	9. Friendly Outings

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Friendly Outings:

Star City: 8:00 A.M

Crow Logan stared out the window of Artimes's Honda Accord; today he was meeting up with the Arrow family, which both excited and scared him. The reason he was so nervous was because of Lian, he was finally going to meet her again.

He was curious if this Lian was like his world's Lian. The girl he remembered had been sassy, strong, brave, and didn't take crap from anyone. A memory flashed in his mind: He was three years old playing hide and seek in the Titan Tower, June was it and was almost through with counting, and he had yet to find a hiding place. Looking around, he noticed the laundry room door. Smiling to himself, he quickly hurried inside, shutting the door behind him he backed up a little and was surprised when he backed into someone.

"Hey!" a feminine but childish voice cried. Turning around, Crow jumped back in surprise when Lian's angry face greeted him, "Li Li, what are you doing here," he asked? Lian huffed, "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm hiding," she said, annoyed.

Crow looked at her in surprise before he pouted, "But I want to hide in here," he said. Lian huffed again, "Well too bad, I was here first," she said. Crow looked upset, "But Li Li, June's almost done with counting, and I don't have anywhere else to hide," he said.

Lian rolled her eyes, "Well too bad, I was here first," she said, as she grabbed his arm and started pushing him out of the room. Crow being suborned, transformed into a kitten and planted his claws into the floor, "Please! Li Li, I'll be quiet," he said, pleading with her. Before Lian could respond June's voice called, "Ready or not, here I come!"

The redhead sighed, "Fine, but if I get caught I'm blaming you," she said, turning the lights off.

Crow smiled, in the end, neither of them had gotten caught tell the end of the game; afterwords, Lian had apologized for being snotty to him, good times. Sadly, that day had been one of the last carefree days of their childhood.

"Crow, are you alright?" Artemis said, looking at him concerned.

He nodded, "I'm fine Artemis, I just got caught up in remembering something. Anyway, thank you again for inviting me," he said. Artemis smiled, although she didn't entirely believe him, "No problem Crow, I'm sure you were getting sick being stuck in that tower," she said.

Crow nodded, "Believe it or not I was," he said, laughing a little. Artemis smiled, "Well after today I'm sure you'll be tired; I'm warning you my niece can be hyper," she said.

Crow laughed, "I can't wait," he said. Artemis laughed as she pulled into the drive-way, Will was waiting for them on the front porch. Will was the only member of the Arrow family Crow hadn't met since he hadn't been at the tower when he arrived.

Will Harper stood on the porch, curious to meet the newest member of the team; Artemis had explained that the teen was a dimensional traveler and that he had come from a world where his daughter was a teenager. To be honest, he wasn't sure how to feel about that, Lian was his baby girl and he didn't enjoy thinking of her grown-up fighting crime. If he had anything to say about it, she would never join the life of crime-fighting.

Crow got out of the car and stared at the man standing on the porch; it blew him away by how much this Roy/Will resembled his world's, Roy Harper. Unfortunately, his uncle had been killed in the Titan's day massacre. It was a loss Lian had never gotten over.

Artemis looked over at him as she shut the car door, "Don't worry Crow, Will won't bite," she said. He gave her a grateful smile, although he wasn't so sure about the biting part; his Uncle Roy had been just as feisty as his daughter when he'd been alive.

He followed Artemis to where Will was waiting for them. Being polite, he stuck out his hand for Will to shake, "Nice to meet you, sir," he said. Will gave him a friendly smile, "It's nice to meet you, Crow, Artemis told me all about you," he said.

Will's words didn't surprise him, gossip was common among the superhero community. Never the less he returned Will's smile with one of his own, "I hope she didn't tell you anything bad about me," he said.

The older man shook his head, "Nah, anyway why don't we go inside," he said, gesturing over his shoulder. Crow nodded and the three of them went inside. Once inside, the dimension traveler was taken aback by how comfy the home was, "You have a pleasant home, sir," he said.

Will smiled, "Why, thank you. I try to keep it neat but with a four-year-old, that's pretty much impossible," he said laughing. Crow smiled, he was eager to see Lian. It did not take long for his wish to come true.

"Daddy whose that," a little voice said, coming from the couch. Crow slowly turned around and there she was; all one hundred cm of her; she had brown hair, brown eyes and her skin was darker but it was her alright. "Lian," he thought sadly, as Lian's sad blue eyes flashed in his mind.

Will smiled at his daughter, "It's alright Lian, this is the new friend Aunt Arty has been talking about, why don't you come over and introduce yourself," he said. Lian's eyes lit up, and she excitedly ran up to Crow, "So you're Crow ugh? Aunty Art has been telling Daddy and me all about you," she said.

Artemis let out a laugh, "Lian sweety, you need to tell him your name," she said. Lian blushed, "Sorry, I'm Lian and I'm four," she said.

Crow stared at her for a moment before he smiled. He bent down, so he was at her level and put out his hand for her to shake, "It's nice to meet you, Lian, I'm Crow," he said. Lian smiled and shook his hand, "I'm like you Crow, for now on let's be friends," she said. The teen nodded, "I'd like that," he said raising himself off the floor.

He turned to look at Will and Artemis, "So? What are we doing today," he asked? Will smirked, "Well, since it's a Saturday and it's nice out. I was thinking of taking Lian to the Zoo. What do you think Crow, are you up for it," he asked?

Will smiled, "Great! but first let's have some breakfast," he said. Crow smiled and followed him into the kitchen, looking forward to the day's events.

Author's note: so the next chapter will cover the Zoo trip.


	10. Zoo

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Zoo:

It was a beautiful spring day in Star City and the weather was perfect; not cold, but not hot either. A perfect day for a trip to the Zoo. The Arrow clan plus Crow piled into Will's SUV after breakfast and arrived just as the Zoo was opening for the day.

Crow was sitting with Lian in the back and could feel the excitement rolling off of the four-year-old in waves. It made a small smile appear on his face; he could only remember his Lian smiling like that a few times, and it was before her father's death. Sadly, Lian had never smiled like that again after Roy died, the girl he knew had grown up way too fast, all of them had.

In the front seat, Artemis was watching him in the rearview mirror; she had been paying close attention to the young hero ever since she'd introduced him to her niece. The way he had looked at her had caught her off guard; the teen's reaction had reminded her of someone seeing a loved one that had died, and that scared her.

It stumped her and she had racked her brain for plausible reasons Crow would look at her niece that way; In the end, she had only come up with one. Something had happened to his world Lian. She made a mental note to tell Nightwing and the senior members of the team minus Will; she didn't want to cause the man unnecessary worry.

Unbeknownst to her, Will had also taken notice of Crow's reaction to not just seeing Lian but him as well. He'd seen the flash of pain in his eyes and the way his eyes had gotten a faraway look in them as if he were remembering a memory as he looked at Lian. In all honesty, he didn't know how he felt about that and made a mental note to mention it to Artemis.

Pulling into a parking spot, the group made their way to the Zoo entrance. Since they had arrived at opening time, they had the place to themselves. Lian wanted to see the Giraffes first, so the group began making their way towards the exhibit. Will and Artemis shared a look both agreed this was the perfect time to start a conversation with the teen, while, Lian was distracted.

Will started, "So Crow, I'm curious to know if there are any differences between your world and ours?" he asked. A flash of surprise crossed the teen's face for a second before he schooled his expression.

Crow put on a thinking pose, "Hmm, I don't think I can answer that yet since this is my first time outside of the tower, however, I can say there are some differences in certain heroes that I've noted." he said, catching Artemis and Will's attention.

Artemis tilted her head in curiosity, "Whose personality is different?" she asked. Crow looked at her with a serious expression etched on his face, "Well, the entire Justice League for one. To be honest with you, I'm shocked by how nice your mentors are back home my Justice League didn't enjoy having younger heroes around, seeing us more of a nuisance than a help." he said.

Artemis who had figured that much from Crow's behavior when he first arrived wasn't surprised at all to hear this but it blew Will away who was just now hearing this by the teen's answer, he just couldn't picture his former mentor, Olly like that, "Are you serious Crow?" he asked in disbelief.

The teen nodded, "I'm afraid I am. Whenever the Justice League reached out to us they bossed us around and treated us like crap." he said, a memory of Nightstar standing in the middle of a podium arguing with Superman flashed in his mind. Artemis and Will noticed the shift in the boy's body language.

Will decided to shift the topic back to differences in behavior, "So what specific leaguers can you tell us are different?" he asked. Crow smiled at him, "Well Batman for one, your Batman is way more personal than mine ever was." he said.

The two heroes nearly choked in surprise when he said that; the word personal wasn't a word they would associate with Batman, ever. Artemis was the first to recover, "Batman, personal?" she said, making the teen burst into laughter.

Crow quite laughing and turned solum, "Yes, your Batman is really nice compared to mine." he said, remembering a scene where the man had stared down at thirteen-year-old Mar'i with cold disapproving eyes. He couldn't completely hate the man though, he had always sided with Nightstar when the league tried to bully her.

Meanwhile, Will and Artemis shivered at the idea of Batman being nice and decided that they never wanted to meet Crow's Batman, ever. Will changed the subject, "So who else is different?" he asked.

Crow's face turned annoyed, "Superman is different." he answered, catching Artemis's attention. "How so?" she asked. Crow shook his head, "My superman is an arrogant ass," he said, "not to mention he caused the destruction of our world." he mentally added.

Will began choking when he heard that; Superman being called an ass was not something he ever expected to hear. The man was just so personal. Crow rolled his eyes, it seemed the Man of Steel was hero-worshipped here too, great. It also surprised Artemis at that. She never considered Superman to be arrogant, just naïve. Hearing how Batman and Superman were different spurred her to ask about her own mentor.

"Crow, I just have to ask you, what is Green Arrow like in your world?" she asked, making Crow stop walking. A memory flashed in his mind of the archer standing over Olivia's broken body in her hospital bed as the doctors turned off life support, then another memory came to mine of him cradling Lian's lifeless form. Oliver Queen had been a kind man who lost too much. He forced a smile, " Green Arrow was one of the few leaguers that treated the Titans with respect." he said.

Will and Artemis were happy to hear that but that didn't explain why he fired Roy/Will then. Artemis was going to ask but was interrupted by Lian calling them to hurry. She made a mental note to ask later, for now, Will and Artemis were happy to hear that but that didn't explain why he fired Roy/Will then. Artemis was going to ask but was interrupted by Lian calling them to hurry. She made a mental note to ask later, for now, though she would enjoy this time with her family.

Author's note: So here's chapter ten of "A Mistake in Time," I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
